Kano
|songfeat = duet |gender = Female |official_illustrator = Izumi (いずみ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 鹿乃 |officialromajiname = Kano |othernameinfo = , lit. of the deer |aka = kn |birthday = 24|month = 12|&year = |ref = Her blog profile |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 15078610 |mylistID1 = 16997570 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co247267 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Yurin, Nayugorou}} Kano (鹿乃) is an known for her soft, girly and whispery voice, which is often described as sweet and . Her first cover was "Mirror Ball Girl" . Her first hit cover however, is "Hello/How Are You" , which as of May 2013 has over 1 million views. She seems to be quite close to Yurin, as they often duet together; their friendship can also be seen on Twitter. Kano has made her debut as a VOCALOID producer with the song "Toumei Ningen no Nihilism" in January 2012. She is also the lyricist of the song "Happy Summer Music" . Kano is also good at making videos, and did various PVs for other producers, such as seen in mato's song, "hollow" and her cover of kemu's "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 20, 2010) # NINETAIL VOCAL COLLECTION 2 (Released on October 26, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # Puchirizumi-san (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Petit Rhythmsan (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on September 11, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # MemorieS ~ The Last Leaf ~ (Released on November 23, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on August 01, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on August 10, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) }} Collaboration Units # Yurikanon (ゆりかのん) with Yurin List of Covered Songs (2010.03.28) # "Ai ni Todokanai" (Love Can't Reach) (2010.04.03) # "Hyaku Nichi Sou" (2010.05.25) (Private) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.05.28) (Private) # "The cherry blossom front" feat. Kano and Yurin (2010.06.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Hello/How are You" (2010.07.23) # "Houmatsu no Dance" (Ephemeral Dance) (2010.07.24) # "GO!GO!MANIAC!" (K-ON!! OP) (2010.07.25) (Private) # "Sekai Tada Hitori no (Alone in the World) (2010.08.03) # "Cheap Time Disco" (2010.08.08) (Not in Mylist) # "ARPK" (2010.09.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Antichlorobenzene/Paradichlorobenzene" feat. Kano and Yurin (2010.09.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Lemon" (2010.10.04) # "Honoka" (2010.10.12) (Private) # "Usonakisuto" -Bass ver.- (2010.10.25) (Not in Mylist) # "One Night Disco" (2010.12.08) (Private) # "crack" (2010.12.16) # "*tear*/Unko ni Naritai" (Madoka's birthday) feat. iyori, 000, Kano, Keseran, Ciel*, Dakishimeta Tonight, DATEKEN, Chawa, Dora, Noir, HanyCham★, Hairpin and Rokka (2010.12.21) # "Smiling" -~Show Time!~- (collab) (2011.01.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Monocross Road" feat. Kano and Yurin (2011.01.20) (Not in Mylist) # "Strobe Last" (2011.01.23) (Private) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Kano and Yurin (2011.02.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Sekai wa Muzukashii Dekite Nai" (The World isn't Complicated) (2011.02.32) (Not in Mylist) # "Kuusou Shoujo" (Daydreaming Girl) (Touhou arrange) (2011.03.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimi no Maboroshi" (The Illusion of You) (2011.03.22) # "Seishun Escalator" (2011.04.08) # "Connect" -Dance mix- (2011.04.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" (The Night is Coming Again) (2011.05.28) # "Human (an Android works)” (2011.05.31) # "te-yut-te" (2011.06.21) # "Moshimo Hanashi" (Possible Talk) (2011.06.24) # "Juvenile" feat. Kano and Yurin (2011.06.30) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Kano and Yurin (serifu) (2011.07.02) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.07.21) # "Skeletal Orchestra and Lilia" (2011.07.28) # "Sayoko" (2011.08.14) # "Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~" (2011.08.17) # "World's End Dancehall" (2011.08.22) # "Twinkle" feat. Nayugorou and Kano (2011.09.03) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.07) (Taken down on NND) # "intention" (2011.09.09) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.10.13) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.08) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) (2011.11.15) # "ghost" (2011.12.23) # "Kenshinteki Ningen wa Yasashii Hito ni Narenai" (2012.01.11) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.05) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.02.18) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousands of Cherry Trees) (2012.04.17) # "too late to tell" (2012.04.19) # "Kaitou-Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" feat. Kano and Yurin (2012.05.01) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (2012.05.12) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) feat. Kano, Eve, Score, 38Ban, and 4Yen (2012.05.21) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.02) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP) feat. Kano and Nanahira (2012.06.16) # "Mousou Melancholy" (2012.07.02) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.07.20) # "Irony" (2012.07.31) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.08.13) # "funny bunny" (2012.08.20) # "Aikarakaia (2012.09.26) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.08) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.11.01) # "World Calling" (2012.11.05) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.04) # "sympathy!!" (Parallel Link ED) feat. Hanatan, Luschka, Kano, and Nobunaga (2012.12.15) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.18) # "Hello/How Are You" -Arrange ver- (2012.12.27) # "Sakura no Zenya" -Arrange ver.- (Night Before The Cherry Blossoms) (2013.01.13) # "Saboten to Shinkirou" (The Cactus and The Mirage) (2013.02.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.26) # "Sadistic Love" (2013.05.15) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.18) # "Uchouten Vivace" (Ecstatic Vivace) (2013.06.30) # "Setsuna Plus" (2013.07.11) # "Ama no Jaku" (2013.08.08) # "Merry Merry" (2013.10.16) # "Kodomo no Shikumi" (2013.12.06) }} Discography |track2composer = Junky |track2arranger = Junky |track3title = Binetsu |track3lyricist = Kano |track3composer = ArieP |track3arranger = ArieP |track4title = One Night Disco |track4lyricist = Kano |track4composer = nana (Sevencolors) |track4arranger = nana (Sevencolors) |track5title = Sekai ni tada Hitori no |track5lyricist = fatmanP |track5composer = fatmanP |track5arranger = fatmanP |track6title = Usotsuki Imitation |track6lyricist = Kano, nana |track6composer = nana (Sevencolors) |track6arranger = nana (Sevencolors) |track7title = yumeiro |track7lyricist = yuri sin (Weekend Paradise) |track7composer = yuri sin (Weekend Paradise) |track7arranger = yuri sin (Weekend Paradise) |track8title = Reflection |track8lyricist = nuts |track8composer = nana (Sevencolors) |track8arranger = nana (Sevencolors) |track9title = crack |track9lyricist = keeno |track9composer = keeno |track9arranger = keeno |track10title = Good bye-bye |track10lyricist = NishisawasanP |track10composer = NishisawasanP |track10arranger = NishisawasanP }} |track1composer = Polyphonic Branch |track1arranger = |track2title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track2lyricist = kemu |track2composer = kemu |track2arranger = |track3title = Souzou Forest |track3lyricist = Jin |track3composer = Jin |track3arranger = |track4title = ghost |track4lyricist = minjta |track4composer = minjta |track4arranger = |track5title = Sekai no Hajimari |track5lyricist = whoo |track5composer = whoo |track5arranger = |track6title = Interviewer |track6lyricist = KuwagataP |track6composer = KuwagataP |track6arranger = |track7title = Aitai |track7lyricist = SignalP |track7composer = SignalP |track7arranger = |track8title = Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu |track8info = -Rin ver.- |track8lyricist = Nekomushi |track8composer = Nekomushi |track8arranger = |track9title = Nekomimi Archive |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KusoinakaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Setsuna Trip |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Last Note. |track10arranger = |track11title = Irony |track11lyricist = scop |track11composer = scop |track11arranger = }} |track2composer = Tohma |track2arranger = |track3title = Jibeta Travel |track3lyricist = Hinata Denkou |track3composer = Hinata Denkou |track3arranger = |track4title = Setsuna Plus |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = |track5title = Usotsuki |track5lyricist = Tsunamaru |track5composer = Tsunamaru |track5arranger = |track6title = Sainou Sampler |track6lyricist = |track6composer = koyori |track6arranger = |track7title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track7lyricist = |track7composer = PinnochioP |track7arranger = |track8title = Pierrot |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KEI |track8arranger = |track9title = April Loop |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Nekobolo |track9arranger = |track10title = Ama no Jaku |track10lyricist = |track10composer = 164 |track10arranger = |track11title = Zaregoto Klein |track11lyricist = scop |track11composer = scop |track11arranger = }} Gallery |KanoNND.jpg|Kano as seen in her Nico Nico Douga user page |Kano hello how are you 32410566.jpg|Kano as seen in her arrange cover of"Hello/How are You" }} Trivia * She lives in Tokyo. * Her blood type is A. * She is said to be around 140 cm (around 4'7") in height. * She likes eating eclairs. * Among her favorite utaite are Yuki and Yurin. * Her favorite places are aquariums. * Her name means "of the deer", which is why she is usally depicted with a deer or wearing small deer antlers. External Links * Blog * mixi * Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed articles